Watashi wa anata o hitsuyō to suru
by yimusama
Summary: kisah tentang seorang Harry Potter dan seorang gadis dari jepang, Yue Watase
1. Awal kenangan bersamamu

**Watashi wa anata o hitsuyō to suru...**

Hola disini Yimusama…..(digampar ama anak tetangga gara-gara mutusin layangan….)

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya…. Di cerita saya sebelumnya…..( My lovely)

Terutama Ran-sama… w

Nah sekarang Yimusama muncul lagi nih… semoga pembaca sekalian suka…..

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Type:OC/Fluffy **and **A/N**

**Pairing: Harry and Yue **(ini tokoh saya lho ^^)

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: I**

Malam di sekitar Tokyo itu kini berubah menjadi bersalju dan jalan-jalan kota itu kini dipenuhi dengan tumpukan warna putih yang dingin.

"Kenapa begitu dingin ?" Kata seorang anak perempuan yang terduduk disisi taman sambil meminum coklat panas yang dipegangnya. Anak itu bernama Yue Watase, anak dari seorang guru bahasa jepang di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas yang terkenal.

.

"Hei Yue !" Panggil seorang anak dari seberang jalan.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ?" Kata Yue sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

.

"Maaf.." Kata anak itu seraya terengah-engah.

.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat…" Kata Yue sambil menggandeng tangan anak seumurannya itu.

.

Sebenarnya kedua anak itu sedang ingin pergi ke sebuah café atas ajakan teman Yue itu.

.

.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar akan ke Dunia sihir itu, Yue ?" Tanya anak itu saat di bus.

.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Apa kau juga mau kesana ?" Tanya Yue sambil masih menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi kau janji akan tetap mengirimiku surat selama kau ada disana," kata anak itu seraya menatap keluar jendela bus.

.

"Itu sudah pasti kan ?" Kata Yue sambil tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama saat mengetahui bahwa sudah kesekian kalinya mereka membicarakan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.Pagi itu salju masih menumpuk disisi jalan-jalan menuju stasiun kereta di kota Tokyo, tapi suasana hiruk-pikuk kota tak lantas hilang cuma karena salju yang menumpuk. Bahkan disisi kanan dan kiri kota banyak sekali manusia salju.

.

"fuh, menyenangkan suasana seperti ini. Sayang aku harus sekolah ke Hogwarts kalau tau begini," Kata Yue sambil melangkah menyeret kopernya.

.

"Haha, jangan begitu. Nanti kalau Ibumu mendengar, ia bias kecewa." Kata seorang pria sembari memeluk anak kesayangannya itu.

.

"Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa musim dingin berikutnya ya Ayah." Kata anak itu seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menembus tembok.

.

"Ya," kata pria itu seraya ikut melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

#

.

.

Malam itu di aula Hogwarts semua anak-anak yang baru saja memakai topi penentu akan masuk kelas apa mereka tengah menanti dengan harap-harap cemas pada salah seorang teman mereka. Kalau Yue tak salah dengar nama anak itu adalah Harry Potter.

.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku sih ?" kata Yue sambil mengutuki jam ditangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas tengah malam.

.

..

.

.

.

"Aggggh…. Cukup ! aku muak menunggu seperti ini ditengah malam yang dingin !" kata Yue dalam hati.

.

Tak berapa lama orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu dating dengan wajah tanpa berdosa dengan langkah yang santai pula. Yue merasa begitu kesal sampai kata=kata makian keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

.

"Kamu ini nyadar gak sih ? Ini jam dua belas malam dan kamu membuat kami menunggu ditengah cuaca sedingin ini apa kamu sudah gila ?" kata Yue sambil menarik kerah anak laki-laki yang berkacamata bulat itu.

.

"Eh, maaf" kata anak laki-laki itu.

.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Gara-gara kamu aku kehilangan Sembilan jam waktu tidurku…"

.

Anak itu cuma menatap bingung, tetapi sejurus kemudian ada semburat senyum kecil yang menghias dibibirnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

Yipeee…. Akhirnya selesai I chapter pertama cerita ini….

Maaf ya ceritanya terkesan kecepetan dan agak gaje…

Kali ini saya membuat cerita tentang Harry Potter dan tokoh yang saya buat sendiri Yue Watase… XD

RnR please…..


	2. next time

**Watashi wa anata o hitsuyō to suru...**

Hola disini Yimusama…..(digampar ama anak tetangga gara-gara mutusin layangan….)

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya…. Di cerita saya sebelumnya…..( My lovely)

Terutama Ran-sama… w

Nah sekarang Yimusama muncul lagi nih… semoga pembaca sekalian suka…..

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Type:OC/Fluffy **and **A/N**

**Pairing: Harry and Yue **(ini tokoh saya lho ^^)

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: II**

Pagi di Hogwarts dirasakan Yue tak seperti di Tokyo.

Di pagi hari hanya ada guru-guru yang entah kenapa membuatnya muak, apalagi Profesor Severus Snape.

Tiap hari hanya ada detensi untuk Yue.

.

.

"paling tidak para anak di kelas Slytherine tak mengusikku pagi begini." Kata Yue sambil memakan sarapannya di meja makan.

.

"Hai, apa kamu sendirian ?" Kata seorang anak berkacamata bulat pada Yue yang terduduk diam.

.

"Duduk saja kalau kamu mau, tapi jika kamu kena detensi dari Profesor Saverus gara-gara duduk dimeja kelas Slytherin aku tidak mau tanggung jawab." Kata Yue sinis.

.

Anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "Tenang saja kalau sampai aku kena detensi kamu gak bakal ikut kena kok."

"Up to you," tambah Yue lagi.

.

"Namaku Harry, Harry Potter. Panggil saja Harry, dan aku bias memanggilmu apa ?"

Kata anak itu lagi.

.

"Just call me Yue,"kata Yue mulai menikmati pembicaraan.

.

"Oke Yue langsung aja. Karena kamu sendiri di kelas Slytherin maukah kamu ikut main bersama kelas kami akhir pekan ini ?"

.

"Eh ? Memang mau kemana ?" Tanya Yue lugu.

.

"Ke Diagon Alley.,"kata Harry sambil tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.#

..

.

"Kamu terlambat setengah jam Harry !" Kata Yue yang menunggu dibawah menara jam.

.

"Maafkan aku Yue, aku bangun kesiangan." Kata Harry sambil terengah-engah.

.

"No problem, but next time jangan membuat seorang gadis menunggu ditengah salju seperti ini lagi." Tambah Yue sambil tersenyum.

.

"I hope so…" Kata Harry menambahkan.

.

.

.

."Kenapa aku bisa sial begini sih ?" Kata seorang berambut perak dari balik tembok sebuah gedung.

"Kenapa Potter bisa dekat dengan Yue seperti itu ?" Tambahnya lagi.

Draco Malfoy rival abadi seorang Harry Potter tengah menatap kesal pada kedua sosok mahluk yang tengah bercanda ria sambil melemparkan salju kearah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"I hate you, Potter !" Dengus Malfoy sambil berlalu.

.

.

."Hei Harry ! Wake up ! Malam sudah menjelang ! Jika lebih larut lagi Profesor Saverus bisa memberi kita detensi," kata Yue sambil berusaha membangunkan seorang Harry Potter yang tertidur di bawah pohon.

.

.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Sirius,"kata Harry sambil menarik tangan Yue yang dikiranya adalah tangan ayah baptisnya Sirius Black.

.

"Kyaa.. Harry lepaskan tanganmu ini atau kubuat tanganmu beserta jari-jarinya patah ?" Kata Yue naik pitam.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

HOHO... Chapter 2 selesai….. (teriak-teriak dipinggir jalan)

Kali ini maafkan saya karena fic-nya agak kecepetan… (digampar sama ibu-ibu yang anaknya nangis gara-gara cerita ini gak selesai-selesai)

Oh iya aku lupa bilang nih kedua tokoh kita pada ikut mengiklankan fic ini lho…. Silahkan Harry…

"Eh pembaca sekalian tolong dibaca sampai tamat ya fic-nya Yimusama ini" kata Harry malu-malu.

.

"Ah kelamaan Harry sini biar aku saja ! Tolong dibaca ya fic-nya Yimusama yag baru ini. Kalau tidak kubikin sate kalian ! dan juga RnR PLEASE…." Kata Yue sambil merebut pengeras suara dari tangan Harry…

RnR Please… w


End file.
